A memristor or ‘memory resistor,’ sometimes also referred to as ‘resistive random access memory’ (RRAM or ReRAM), is a non-linear, passive, two-terminal electrical device having or exhibiting an instantaneous resistance level or state that is substantially a function of bias history. In particular, a bias (e.g., a voltage or a current) applied across terminals of the memristor may be used to set, select or program a resistance of the memristor. Once programmed, the memristor may retain the programmed resistance for a specified period of time after the bias is removed (e.g., until reprogrammed). As such, a memristor is a two-terminal device that may function as a non-volatile memory where the programmed resistance is stored without the application of power to the memristor.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.